Permanent Marker
by Snoweylily
Summary: Scorpia Rising changed him. For better. For worse. Nobody knows. But now, four years later, their back and out to get him. 19 year old Alex Rider, MI6's best agent, teenage superspy, is sent to the only place on Earth that could possibly protect him. Brecon Beacons. As K-Units unofficial fifth member returns as their official fourth member, how much more changes can Alex take?
1. Chapter 1

**My 11th Fanfic so far this year,**

**Man I get around.**

_Anyways, I apologise for the not so great summary, _

_I had more but I ran out of character so I couldn't post it._

**This is basically about a 19 year old Alex Rider, who still works for MI6, coming to stay at**

**BRECON BREACONS**

**Until Scorpia gets off his case.**

_Its set entirely in Alex's Point Of View (POV) _

_And shall NEVER CHANGE!_

**Hope ye enjoy,**

_Rachel_

**(The reason I capitalized BRECON BEACONS, nobody knows)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Welcome to hell, kid".

* * *

Those first words managed to send a shiver down my spine as I stared out the window, up at the misty grey sky. It was likely to rain this evening. Not that I minded. But it was a fact that stuck clearly in my mind as we passed through the rough iron gates, the emblem of the SAS and 'Who Dares Wins' posted on the pillar. I was back. Again. To this personal hell hole of a training camp.

* * *

Brecon Beacons.

* * *

Not that it was a personal choice of course, I reminded myself as the truck stopped, and I jumped out. I had been given the usual uniform, combat trousers, black boots, dark green short sleeved shirt, and a camouflage jacket in which the sleeves were currently rolled up to my elbows. Grabbing my bag from the back and slinging it over my left shoulder, I nodded a quick thanks at the driver, before finding my way down to the familiar building. The other soldiers stared at me as I passed, half of them wondering who the new recruit was, the others wondering why I had no one leading the way, yet I still walked in the correct direction with an air of confidence around me like I had gone this way many times before even though they had never seen me. So. Yea. It was pretty complicated.

* * *

I gave a sharp, single knock on the door, and a second later, was given the order to come in. I quickly opened it, stepping inside and closing it behind me, before standing to attention.

The colonel stared at me for a minute before smirking, "At ease solider".

I relaxed slightly, allowing myself to look down at the man sitting behind his desk. Colonel John Philips. Been a while since I saw him. He looked me up and down, both a mixture of shock and awe passing over his features.

"Well... You've certainly certaintly changed" he finally said and I didn't blame him for being so shocked. I HAD changed. My blond hair had gotten slightly darker and was shorter and spiked up. My dark brown eyes were more serious and dangerous looking. I had seen too many things in my short life. Horrible things.

"You've grown" he continued.

"Tends to happen sir" I replied with a small smirk and he grinned, "Yes. I suppose it does. How tall are you now?".

"6ft 1 sir" I replied and he whistled, "Last I saw you Cub, you were barely 5ft 7. And you were remarkably younger looking. 14, wasn't it?".

"Yes sir" I confirmed and he nodded, "14 years old... Bloody MI6... And how old are you now? 20? 21?".

"19 sir, I only just turned 19" I replied and he looked up surprised, "19? Your only 19 years old? And yet your still MI6's best agent".

"Well, I wouldn't say their BEST agent..." I started but he cut me off, "Cub. You've had over 30 successful missions. And not a single bad one. Clean record. Very few people have ever managed to get even close to that".

I remained silent, simply nodding once.

* * *

Sighing, he glanced down at the file on his desk, "Alex Rider. 19 years old. MI6. That sound about right?".

"Yes sir" I replied simply.

"And your here because..." The Colonel trailed off and I couldn't hold back the surprised look that crossed my features, "MI6 didn't tell you sir?".

"Wouldn't be a first" he muttered and I smiled slightly, "Protection sir. That's why I'm here".

"Protection from who?".

"From... From Scorpia sir" I replied quietly and he looked up sharply, "Scorpia?",

I nodded.

"As in THE Scorpia?".

I nodded again.

He swore, leaning back in his chair, "Jeasus kid... What did you do to piss them off?".

"... I may have killed eleven of their twelve founding members at one point. The last leader happened to be sick when I placed the bomb. Bastard" I replied calmly and he laughed, "You know what kid? I think I'm starting to like you... Yea, we're going to get along just fine".

* * *

"... Thank you sir" I finally replied, unsure of what else to say and he laughed again, "Good lad. Now, as per requested by Mrs. Jones, Head of Special Operations, MI6, I am placing you with K-Unit for the time being".

I stiffened up slightly, "K-Unit, sir?".

He sighed, "It's alright Cub. I doubt they'll recognise you after all these years. And if they do, so what? Besides, they need a fourth member... Now that Fox is with the SIS full time. How is he getting on?".

* * *

Fox.

* * *

Ben.

* * *

Ben Daniels.

* * *

"He's... Good. Yea, he's going pretty good. Currently in the Czech Republic trying to tear apart a huge band of drug lords" I said casually and he nodded, "Good. I'm happy for him. Not happy about his career choice, but happy for him... Now, I doubt you'll want to be called Cub anymore will you?".

I shook my head.

"Thought so. Right Alex, you are now known as Jaguar" he replied.

* * *

Jaguar... I liked it.

* * *

"Is that all sir?" I asked.

"Yea, I think so... Oh, one more thing Cu- I mean Jaguar. The other men... My soldiers... Will give you a hard time. Your young. Your new. And they'll think you have no experience as a solider... They won't like you. Your MI6 material. And no one here likes MI6 material. I don't like MI6 material. But I like you. You're a good kid and have got brilliant skills and talents... But MI6 are wrong to use you. And I blame them for all this mess. Not you. Just them. Remember that".

"Will do sir" I replied, smiling slightly, as I turned back to the door.

"Oh, and Jaguar?" The Colonel suddenly asked again and I tensed up, "Yes sir?".

"Unless you want to start World War 3, I suggest you tell the minimum amount of people who you really are... But in the off chance you do say something and get into a fight... Well... I'm on your side, kid".

I smirked, "Thanks sir".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Walking back along the path, I shot the still-gawping soldiers a glare and they quickly turned back to their work. I could be pretty damn scary when I wanted, came as part of the job. The job with MI6... I had to work for them fully now, and was treated as a standard agent. I got paid. I got a gun. I even got a two week holiday every so often. I had gone to live with the Pleasure family for a while, and it was great, I mean, Sabina's parents were nice and stuff but... Well... The normal teen life didn't really suit me...

* * *

So I called up Mrs. Jones, the new head of special operations once Blunt stepped down, and she sorted it out. Within two days I was back in England, with Sabina's blessing, and was working for MI6 again. If anyone asked, I was the legal age of 21 when working for them. It helped that I looked older too. The job had done that. I had seen things, did things, that no teenager should ever had to see or do. And it made me more... Mature... For lack of a better word. I was more grateful for the life I had, even if it was with MI6. It aged me. But... Strangely enough... I was ok with it...

* * *

I stopped suddenly as I reached the door for K-Units cabin. Guess this was it then. I slowly reached up, knocking once. I don't know why. It just felt like the right thing to do. A second later the door was flung open and Wolf stood there, glaring at me with his arms crossed and very angry looking. I could barely hold back my grin. Something's never change.

* * *

"Who the fuck are you?" He growled and I held out my hand, smirking, "Jaguar. Nice to meet you".

Hey, might as well play nice.

He slowly reached out a shook it, slightly confused that I wasn't scared of him, "Wolf. What do you want?".

"The Colonel sent me" I explained.

He shrugged, "And?".

I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly, "Im... Ah... Kind of your new fourth member".

He froze and I heard a few shuffles before Eagle was standing next to him, "You?".

I nodded.

He grinned, pulling me into a hug, "Oh my god. Finally! We've been waiting for... Like... Five years for you to show up!".

"Me?" I asked confused, surprised by his sudden hug.

He pulled back frowning, "Well... Not you exactly... But a fourth member... See... There was this one guy, about two years ago... But yea... That didn't end too well... And everyone else is too scared of Wolf to join...".

I heard a sigh, and the squeak of bed springs, before the final member, the Medic, pushed his way to the front.

Snake grinned, "What these morons mean to say, is welcome to K-Unit".

* * *

I nodded slowly, unsure of what to say. Wolf looked slightly angry. Eagle was practically bouncing off walls. And Snake was being his usual, sensible and calm, self.

"Well? What are you standing there for? Get in" Wolf snapped, turning and walking away.

Eagle shot me a sympathetic look, "Ignore him. He's always grouchy".

I silently nodded again, following him inside as Snake shut the door.

Eagle pointed to one of the bunks, "Your on the bottom. I'm on the top. Wolfys on top on the other one. And Snakes on the bottom... Oh, yea, I never actually introduced myself... Well, I'm Eagle. Weapons Expert. You know Wolfy over there, he's the leader. And that's Snake, the Medic... Which makes you the Combat Expert! Can you fight?".

I shrugged, "Sure".

"But can you REALLY fight?" Eagle asked mischievously.

I smirked, "Are you threatening me?".

"... Maybe" he admitted before lunging at me, pinning me to the wall.

* * *

"You sure you want to do this?" I asked.

He grinned, "Course".

"But are you SURE?" I asked again.

"I'm pretty sure alright".

"Are you 100% positive?" I asked for the third time and he sighed, "Yes. I'm 100% positive I want to fight you".

I grinned, "Wanna phone a friend?".

* * *

He burst out laughing and I took that as my chance, quickly hooking my leg around his ankle and pulling back. He tripped and would have fallen if I hadn't caught his shirt, reversing positions and locking his hand behind his back. All I had to do was jerk up his arm, and pull back his head, and I would snap his neck. It had all happened in a split second and now they all stared at me in stunned silence.

* * *

I smirked, letting him go, "You should have phoned a friend".

* * *

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked, a wide grin slowly spreading across his face, "That was fucking awesome!"

My mind flashed back to my time in Scorpia but I quickly pushed those thoughts away, instead, shrugging at him, "Went for a few karate lessons as a kid".

"Jaguar... That was not karate" Snake said slowly, "That was a killers move".

* * *

Lie.

Lie.

Lie.

Think of a lie.

They couldn't learn who I really was.

* * *

"My instructor was... Sort of... Different" I replied, giving them an easy smile.

I wasn't completely lying in saying that, Julia Rothman WAS pretty different.

Thankfully, they bought it, though Snake still looked slightly suspicious. Great.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Soooo... Jaguar..." Eagle said suddenly, hanging upside down from his bunk above me, "How old are you exactly?".

We had been given the day off for some 'Bonding Time'.

Good luck with that.

"How old are ye?" I asked slowly and he sighed, "Im 27, so is Snake, and Wolfy's 28".

"Well, then I'm younger than ye" I replied grinning and he pouted, "Your not going to tell us are you?".

I shook my head, "Not yet anyway".

"Aw come on, please!" He whined, "I mean, it's kind of obvious your under 21. So... Technically... Your illegal".

"I am illegal" I muttered sadly and he frowned, "What?".

I forced a grin, "Nothing. But yes, technically, I'm underaged to be here".

"Then why are you here?" Wolf asked suddenly.

* * *

Did he just-?

* * *

Of all questions...

* * *

He just HAD to pick that one didn't he...

* * *

"I... Ah... Got involved with the wrong people" I finally said.

Hey, it wasn't totally a lie. Just a changed truth.

He frowned, sitting up, "What kind of people?".

I shrugged, "Don't know their name, just know there not the nicest to mess with". Also not 100% lie.

"And you messed with them?" He asked and I nodded, "Big time".

"Why?".

"It's my j- I mean, it's my curse. I tend to... Well... Get along with the bad people".

* * *

I gulped, realising I almost just said 'its my job'.

* * *

Stupid MI6.

* * *

"MYSTERY TIME" Eagle shouted and I turned back to him, "What?".

"You. Your being all mysterious and stuff. I want to find out why" he replied grinning and I sighed, falling back down on my bed again, "Well... You're going to waiting a while".

* * *

"... Jeasus fucking Christ, TELL ME ALREADY" Eagle shouted two hours later. He jumped off his top bunk and stared at me, frustrated, "What the HELL is your story? I can't place you anywhere man!".

I stared innocently up at him.

"Jaguar. Seriously dude. You gotta tell me something here" he said frustrated and I smirked, "How about we play a game?".

"I'm sick of games!" He shouted but I remained perfectly calm, "No. This one you'll like. It's a guessing game".

He stared at me oddly, "A guessing game?".

"Yea. A guessing game. You try and guess my story, and if your right... I'll tell you everything" I replied and he frowned, "How do I know you'll keep your word?".

"You don't trust me?" I asked quietly, danger flashing in my eyes and he gulped, "No, no, no. Course I do man. Why wouldn't I? Your very trustworthy".

I grinned, "Man your gullible. Anyway, so, that's a yes?".

He shrugged, "Sure. Hey, Snake, Wolfy, you wanna play?".

Snake sighed, putting down the book he was reading, and sitting up on his bunk, "Why not?".

We all turned to Wolf.

He glared at us for a few minutes before grumbling under his breath and dropping down from the top bunk, sitting next to Snake below him.

Eagle grinned, turning back to me, "Your from New Zealand?".

* * *

"No aliens involved" I said sighing and Eagle frowned, "Your NOT from outer space".

We'd been at this for hours.

"No" I repeated and he turned to Wolf, "Your go".

He glared at him before slowly turning to me, "Let's see... You're from a rich little spoilt family, and your mommy and daddy sent you here to stay out of trouble".

* * *

I smirked.

* * *

That was the same like he had used when I was Cub.

* * *

I shook my head, "Not. Even. Close".

He swore loudly, "That's IT! I'm fucking SICK and TIRED of playing 20 questions. We've covered every single possible theory about your past and you say we still haven't gotten it right?".

"You came close a few times, I'll admit that, but yea, you haven't guessed it yet" I replied calmly and he stood up, walking over to me in three long strides and raising his fist.

I quickly ducked under his hand, kicking his legs from under him and rolling over as he fell down on my bed. I was up and in a fighting stance exactly two meters away from him by the time anyone realised what had happened.

* * *

They stared at me.

* * *

"... You're not a normal kid are you?" Snake asked quietly, slowly walking over to me, hands raised, "I'm not going to fight you, don't worry, I'm the medic. I wouldn't stand a chance".

I relaxed slightly but still kept my guard up, almost jumping as there was a knock on the door.

We all straightened up immediately, standing to attention as the Colonel walked in. He stared at us one by one, his gaze resting on mine just that bit longer than the orders.

* * *

"Code Black".

* * *

The others stiffened up slightly.

"Code Black, for those of you who don't know" the Colonel continued, "Is what we call a Suicide Mission. In other words, it's a mission that someone in this training camp, must do, as we are the only ones qualified to do them. The reason we call them Suicide Missions, is because there is a 85% chance, you. Will. Die. Any volunteers?".

They others remained deadly silent.

Hey, I'll try anything once.

* * *

"I'll do it" I said quietly and they all turned to me surprised, the Colonel slowly walking past the others and stopping in front of me, "You'll do it?".

I shrugged, "Sure. What've I got to lose?".

Eagle stared at me, "Dude, you could lose your life. This is big time major league shit here man!".

"Yes, thank you Eagle" the Colonel said firmly, before looking back at me, "You sure?".

"Course" I replied and he nodded slowly, "Good. You leave now".

We were half way to the door before Wolf finally snapped.

* * *

"BUT HE'S A FUCKING INEXPERIENCED KID!".

* * *

Both the Colonel and I turned back to him, both emotionless. The Colonel glanced sideways at me, "Do they...?".

"No" I replied simply and he nodded before walking back to Wolf, "Do you know how old Cu- Jaguar is Wolf?".

Thank god he managed to catch himself at the last minute.

"No sir" Wolf replied quietly.

"And do you know what he's capable of?".

"No sir" Wolf admitted.

"Do you know anything about him at all?".

"No sir".

"Thought so" the Colonel said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I got to brief the 'Kid' on his mission".

With that he walked off.

And I followed him, only pausing when I got to the door, taking one last glance back at the Unit as I grinned, "Oh and guys? If I die, remember the flowers alright? 13 black roses. That should be enough".

And with that I left, silently closing the door behind me, leaving two worried, and one angry, SAS soldiers behind me. No guesses to who was the glaring one.

* * *

"You got everything?".

"Yep"

"You know what to do?".

"Yep".

"You know where to go?".

"Yep".

"Can you say anything other than 'Yep' by any chance?".

"Yep".

I grinned as the Colonel rolled his eyes at my response. We were almost at the drop off. The jeep would be leaving me a mile outside the destination point as to stop any suspicions from the terrorists I was going to be attacking. Well... Attacking was a bit much... More of breaking in and retrieving. They had gained some rather important files belonging to the British government, and it was my job to return them. Simple as that.

* * *

"Sir... We're here".

We both looked up as the stranger stopped the jeep. He was a solider by the look of him, but I didn't know what unit.

The Colonel turned to me as I jumped out, "If you don't report in 7 hours, your presumed dead... You sure you still want to do this?".

"Just remember to read the speech at my funeral. 'Alex Rider was a strong patriot on his beliefs'. Some shit like that. I'm putting you in charge. So don't disappoint my dead body" I warned, grinning at him. I had just enough time to hear him let out a stream of strong swears and curses before I shut the door and they drove off.

* * *

Pulling my jacket further around me in hope to ward off the chilly night air, I threw my backpack over my left shoulder before beginning my mile hike through woodlands and forests. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Less than 20 minutes later I was crouched down behind a ditch next to the supposedly 'abandoned' warehouse. This was where the terrorists were. And the documents. Now I just had to get the documents. Then get out before I got seen... Or caught. Cliche much?

* * *

Suddenly I saw a flash of headlights and I quickly threw myself down into the drain, not caring about the mud or filthy water surrounding me. In this business, the dirt was the least of your worries.

* * *

A split second later, a car pulled out from the warehouse and drove my way. Then it passed me and I let out a sigh of relief. Man that was clos-

* * *

The screeching of tires interrupted my congratulation thoughts and I held my breath as the car skidded to a stop and two men got out. Had they seen me? ...No. They merely got something out of the boot of the car, it was too dark to see what, even in the cars dim headlights. They were talking to each other, quietly, but loud enough for me to hear... But not in English... What were they saying?

* * *

I listened for a few seconds, before grinning despite the current situation. They were speaking in Arabic. This, I could understand.

"How do the Brits do this? The rain? The cold? It's horrible" Guy 1 said and Guy 2 nodded, "I honestly have no idea... But come on, we better get rid of this car before Abdul gets back".

"That Nasser can be pretty scary when he wants to be" Guy 1 agreed.

My mind translated it in a split second, but by then they were already in the car.

* * *

Counting to 10 in my head to make sure they were gone, I got back to my feet, double checked my bag was secure, before running silently into the yard. I quickly scaled the 10ft fence and landed in a crouch on the other side. The building was on my left, a forest on my right, and the road behind me. In front of me however, was a small group of Arab men talking quietly to one another. Thankfully though, they hadn't seen me yet, and I silently crept past them and climbed in through a broken window. In was in. All I had to do now, was to find the papers.

* * *

I don't know how long I'd been searching the warehouse for. Seconds, minutes, hours, who knows? It was fucking huge and I kept getting lost. Plus it didn't help that every few minutes a guard would pass and id have to dash into the nearest room to avoid capture. I had been wandering the halls for what felt like an eternity, stepping over broken furniture, avoiding pieces of glass, and checking every room for the documents. There was nothing that even resembled the file I was looking for. And there was only one room left.

Taking a deep breath, I silently pushed open the door, my gun at the ready. But nothing happened. There was no one inside. At all. And I was certain this was the last place to search so if it wasn't here... Well... I wouldn't think about that now.

I quickly entered the room, looking around for anything out of the ordinary. But there was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Frustrated, I punched the wall next to me. It send a stab of pain up my arm and the concrete gave off a loud 'Thud'. Swearing quietly, I grabbed my hand, ignoring the blood slowly pouring from my knuckles. I was such a moron. Hitting a concert wall? Seriously? The blas-

I stopped suddenly, looking up at the wall. Concrete walls don't make loud 'Thuds'... Unless that concrete wall was, in fact, not concrete at all...

* * *

Grinning, I straightened up and gave a shape tap on the wall again. It made the same hollow noise as before. In fact, that I was actually looking at it up close, it wasn't 100% concrete. It was more like... Panels... Wooden panels. Which would explain the hollowness. And also how I didn't break my wrist when I punched it. For once in my short miserable life, I was thankful of my harsh temper.

Running my hands up and down the panels, I searched for a door of some sorts, maybe even a key hole. But there was none. So, doing the next best thing that came to mind, I clocked my gun and fired three shots at its. Hey, what are guns for? All three bullets went straight threw the wall, setting off an alarm in the process. Great.

Ignoring the flashing lights and high pitched wailing, I kicked down the remainder of the wall and stepped into a small, square room. And in the centre of the room, was a desk.

I quickly ran over to it, pulling out drawers and flicking through papers until I found the right one. A thick brown folder with the words 'Government files' stamped across the front in huge red lettering. Well they aren't a very imaginative bunch now are they?

* * *

That's when I heard the angry shouts of Arab men.

* * *

And guns being shot at me.

* * *

And bullets.

* * *

"Put your hands up" someone ordered, and I felt the cold metal of a gun being placed between my shoulder blades.

Hang on, did he just speak English?

I didn't move, just smirked as I slowly reached for my own weapon.

"Arabic would be easier would it not?" I asked in his native language.

* * *

The foreign words came easy to me.

* * *

Scorpia had made sure of that.

* * *

I could feel him falter slightly, "I can do either or".

I glanced towards the door where another three or four men were standing, "But your companions would not agree".

"... No. I guess not" the man admitted.

"Arabic it is then" I muttered, before switching to his usual tongue, "Your English is very good".

"So is your Arabian" he replied and I nodded slightly, "But what I want to know, is why a group of Arab terrorists in an English country decided to use an abandoned warehouse as their hideout. Isn't it a little... Cliche?".

"And what I want to know, is why the SAS employees kids to take down those cliche terrorists" he shot back and I grinned, "Tosu. But come on man, you can't honestly call me a kid. I'm 19 for Christ's sake. Legally classed as an adult".

"Well, from where I'm from, you're not classed as an adult till your 21. And if I'm right, you can't join the SAS until your that age either" he snapped.

"Why are you so sure I'm SAS?" I asked and he laughed, "Because MI5 and MI6 are too scared to test me".

"Trust me man. Your NOTHING to be afraid of" I replied grinning and he hit me over the back of my head with his gun. But that was all I needed.

* * *

Spinning around, I knocked the gun out of his hands before firing at the other four Arabs, killing them instantly, before putting my gun on the first mans head. He stared at me, eyes wide with shock and... Fear... He was scared of me. He was actually scared.

"You'll never make it out alive" he said, as the sound of heavy footsteps became audible.

I flashed him my trademark grin, an easy and confident, yet very dangerous looking, smirk, "You seem to forget Abdul, I'm no ordinary kid".

My voice was just as threatening as my expression was and he gave an involuntary shiver at the sudden, harsh, change, "H-how... How do you know m-my name?".

"Well, Mr. Nasser, only the leader of this little terrorist organisation would take it upon themselves to learn English" I replied, relaxing into a playful grin, "And now, I really must be going. But thank you, for the oh-so wonderful chat".

With that, I pulled the trigger, running towards the door and past the dazed Arabs who had just burst in. I wouldn't blame them. They just saw their leader trembling and scared at the hands of a teenager. They saw the emotionless mask I had as I talked to him. And they saw him get murdered by my gun.

I was half way down the first flight of stairs before they FINALY reacted and I quickly ducked as a bullet lodged itself in the wall next to me. There were roughly... 9? ...Men after me, and I had four floors to go down. So, basically, I was pretty fucked.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, I finally reached the ground floor, and quickly ran to the main door. Only to find it was locked. From the outside.

Letting out a shaky breath, I paused for a minute, frantically looking around for someway to get out. Where the hell was a window when you need one? Then I heard a yell, a muffled bang, and a piercing pain shot threw my shoulder. I stumbled forward, only managing to stop myself from falling at the last minute, and glanced down at my right shoulder. Fucking bastard shot me. Dropping my, now empty, gun, I clasped a hand over the sluggish bleeding, and began to run again. I had to find a way out.

A few minutes later, I finally found what I was looking for. A broken window. The same one I had climbed in through. Quickly jumping up on the ledge, I dropped back down outside and ran toward the tall chain link fence across the yard. And with only one arm, it caused a great deal of difficulty to climb it, but I finally managed, and fell down the other side, landing rather painfully on my ankle. Probably sprained it. Yet another thing to look forward to when I got out of here... IF I got out of here.

* * *

A few hours later I finally emerged from the trees and back onto the road. I had lost the Arabs in the forest a while back, but then, of course, I just HAD to go and get lost didn't I? I was absolutely recked, and covered in scratches head to toe from those fucking trees. And I was hungry. Really hungry. But I had the files safely secured in my bag. And I was alive. Right now, that was all that mattered. All I had to find now, was a pay phone.

Man I was tired. I'd been walking for what felt like YEARS. YEARS and YEARS and YEARS. It was horrible. But then... Then I saw it. A light. From a house. Then many more lights. And a shop. And a few benches. And finally, a small pub. I had found a town. And towns had phones.

Smiling slightly to myself, I collapsed down onto one of the benches, thankful for the rest. It was after brightening up a little, around 3 or 4am I guessed. Way past my bedtime.

* * *

A sharp stab of pain snapped me from my thoughts and I glanced down at my shoulder. I got shot. Damn. I had almost forgotten about that.

Sighing tiredly, I shrugged off my jacket, wincing as it came into contact with a particularly bad bruise, before tearing it up into two strips and tying one tightly around my shoulder. The other I used to bite down on to stop myself from screaming.

Now it's not like I hadn't been shot before. In fact, I got shot quite regularly. Exactly 11 bullet wounds since that first time just outside of MI6 when I was still 14. That would always remain the worst of them. Even though this one does come pretty close.

Gritting my teeth, I tied a knot in the makeshift bandage and slowly stood up, waiting for the dizziness to pass. Somewhere along my rather regretful journey here, I had tripped, fallen, and had managed to tear my arm even more. WAY more. And now I felt horribly weak. Shaking my head against the thoughts. I tried to ignore the blackness slowly creeping in, and instead walked over to the pub and knocking once on the door.

* * *

A few seconds later there was a click and it opened, "I'm sorry but we close at 3am. You can come back at 6 if yo-".

She froze when she saw me.

I didn't blame her.

Here was a 19 year old kid, wearing a black shirt sleeved shirt, combat trousers, and boots, with a piece of cloth tied tightly around his left shoulder which, just happened, to be covered in blood, and clutching onto a small backpack protectively. Not her average everyday teenager.

I gave a small smile, "May I please use your phone? It's an emergency".

She slowly nodded, opening the door further to let me in, still lost for words.

"Thank you" I said quietly as I passed, quickly walking down back to the small pay phone in the corner, easily dialling the memorised number.

It was picked up after the second ring, despite the late... Early... hour, "Colonel John Philips speaking".

I smirked, "Am I presumed dead yet?".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"16 hours Jaguar" the Colonel growled as I sat in next to him, "16 FUCKING hours".

I just smirked and tossed him the bag. He caught it easily and stared at it before slowly taking out the file and flicking through it, "... You actually got it?".

"Mission complete sir" I replied calmly and he turned to me, going slightly paler when he saw the state I was in. Then his gaze drifted down to my arm, "What's this?".

"I got shot. Nothing major" I replied simply and he sighed, "Jeasus. You really got to mind yourself kid. Do you KNOW how stressing it is to wait 9 HOURS after a solider has been MIA just for him to ring you?".

I grinned, "Awww, did you miss me?".

He shot me a glare, "No. I was just wondering what I'd tell MI6 when they asked why their best agent was dead when he was sent here for protection".

* * *

He stared at me for a minute before glancing down at my shoulder again, "How many did you kill?".

"How many did I k- Oh, the Arabs" I realised.

"Arabs? As in, Saudi Arabia?" He asked and I nodded, "The terrorists. Their Arabs".

"... How on earth did you figure that out?".

"Well, first of all, they looked and dressed like Arabs. Secondly, they were speaking in Arabian and had strong accents. And lastly they... Were... Well... They were cursing British weather" I replied smirking and he thought for a minute, "You speak Arabian?".

I nodded, turning to face him, "Yea... Why?".

He was staring at me strangely, a mixture of confusion, and awe, "What else do you speak?".

"I've no doubt you already know that" I replied, turning back to the widow, "You have, after all, read my file".

"... I have. But it's all classified. It just says your name, your age, and who you work for. The rest is blocked out" the Colonel admitted and I frowned slightly, "Makes sense... I can speak French, German, Spanish and Arabian fluently, but I can get by with Italian, Russian and Japanese".

He whistled, "That's a lot of languages for a 19 year old... That's actually quite a lot of languages full stop".

"The more I know, the easier it is to pull of my allies, which, in the long term, could save my life" I said quietly, my voice barely a whisper as I stared out at the raindrops slowly rolling down the window pane.

* * *

But he still heard it.

* * *

"They really messed you up didn't they?" the Colonel asked softly, "MI6, I mean".

I remained silent.

"Why do you do it?" He asked again, "Why do you work for them? It's hardly legal. And your still a kid, still a teenager. You shouldn't be spending your days working for the British government. So why do it?".

"... When I was 14 my uncle died. He was my guardian at the time. And he worked for MI6" I finally replied, "When I found out, they blackmailed me into finishing his mission. That was the first time they used me... Well, 9 missions later, the old head of special operations, Alan Blunt, stepped down and his deputy head, Tulip Jones, got control of MI6. She refused to use me again, so she got me adopted by the parents of this girl I used to know... And... Well... That didn't turn out too good... So by the time I turned 16, I was already voluntarily working for MI6. I'm just treated like a standard agent".

"Minus the fact your a million times better than 90% of them" he finished and I smiled slightly, "Minus the fact no one asides for Mrs. Jones, Smithers, and Ben knows that I'm just 19".

"Ben... You get on alright?" the Colonel asked suddenly and I nodded, "We were partnered up for a mission in Slovakia about two and half years back. Some billionaire was throwing his money out to all the wrong people. So we were sent in to check him out, clean up the money, kill some bad guys, the whole lot. Then something went wrong... To this day we can't figure out what... And then... Ben... Well... He saved my life... I still owe him for that".

"You sound as if ye're pretty close" he commented and I nodded again, smirking, "You could call us the office jokers. We're the two who cause the trouble. Blowing up staplers every other days... So yea, you could say we're close".

He smiled, "Well Jaguar, it's good to see ye both got someone to watch each other's back".

I smiled back. The Colonel was right. We DID have each other's back. And I'd never forget that day in Slovakia...

* * *

Ben and I had been found out in the hearth of the operation. We just about managed to get out of the building before it collapsed and then there was the usual stand off with the bad guys. We both got out of that particular fight unscathed, but in the process, one of the 'Slovakians' as Fox and I had started to call the men, managed to stab me. Brutally and unforgivingly. Ben had half carried me a full four miles to the nearest hospital where I had to have emergency surgery. Even the doctors said if I had arrived even 15 minutes later, the results would have been fatal. Or, as we found out later, I would have died... I still had the scar across my stomach today.

* * *

"How's the arm?" the Colonel asked as I entered his office. We had arrived back at camp about half an hour ago and despite my protests, he had forced me to go to Brecon Beacons hospital. He had literally marched me over there himself. And the doctors weren't that happy with the state I was in.

"It's fine" I replied simply, tapping the sling my left arm was now in.

"Good. That's good... Have you seen the rest of your unit yet?" He asked but I shook my head.

"Does K-Unit even know your back?" He asked again.

"...No" I replied, "Did you tell them I MIA?".

He sighed, "I told them you were MPD".

I grinned, "Missing and Presumed Dead. Really? Seriously? You actually told them that?".

He sighed again, "Time for you to find that out for yourself".

* * *

A few minutes later and I was standing outside K-Units cabin, unsure what to do.

Should I knock?

Should I just go in?

What will I say?

Will they be Angry?

Happy?

* * *

All of those questions continued to swirl around in my head, driving me insane. I couldn't stand being uncertain of something. I couldn't handle not being in control. Loose control and you loose everything. I was taught to always be in control and so far, I had succeeded. Maybe I should just come back another time...

* * *

What the hell was I saying?

* * *

I have as much right to be here as any of the rest of them... Sort of. So why didn't I just walk in? Yea. That's what I do. I'd just go in. I was only panicking over a bunch of SAS soldiers who might not even be inside. I was NOT going to run away from my problems. I had to face them sooner or later. I was going got do this.

* * *

So, forcing a smirk, I stood up a little straighter, reached out to open the door, and stepped in.

Their reaction was, to say the least, complete shock as I walked over and collapsed faced own on on my bunk, wincing into the pillow as I hit my arm. Never in my LIFE I had been more grateful for a bed... Well... Asides from those few particular things I would prefer not to talk about...

After another few silent minutes, I sighed and rolled over, not bothering to sit up, to find they were all staring at me.

I smirked, "What?".

Snake cleared his throat but couldn't seem to find the words to say. It was Eagle who finally spoke, "You... Your alive? I mean sure your alive... But man... Your... Like...".

"Eagle" I snapped and he looked up startled, "What? Wait, oh right, yea. Sorry. I tend to... Ramble... When I get nervous... Or confused... Or scared... Or... Or...".

I sighed, "Just start from the beginning".

"Ok. Well. A while back, the Colonel barged in saying you were... Like... MIA... Missing In Action... And hadn't reported in. So... Since it was a suicide mission... And man your like... You know... Kinda young... We... Uh... Kind of... Maybe...".

"Presumed the worst" I finished, and he nodded.

I sighed, "Well... Now I'm back".

Snake frowned, "But not in one piece".

I glanced down at my shoulder, "It's not as bad as it could have been".

* * *

He shook his head sadly, "But you still got hurt... What is it? Broken arm? Bullet wound? Dislocated shoulder?".

Unfortunately, I had gotten all of those injuries at one point and I knew how they all felt.

"Bullet wound" I replied, "Nothing major. It's not important".

"If it's not important, they wouldn't have given you stitches or a sling" he shot back and I frowned, "How did you know I got stitches?".

"I'm a doctor. It's what I do" he replied simply, "I'm trained to notice these things".

I just nodded slowly, sitting up and leaning back against the wall for support, wincing slightly. Unfortunately, it did not go unnoticed.

Snake sighed, walking over and holding out his hand, "Show me".

"No" I replied simply and he frowned, "Jaguar, give me your arm".

I sighed, "Snake. Seriously. I'm fine. It's fine. Everyone's fine. It's just a stupid flesh wound"

"Give. Me. Your. Fucking. Arm. NOW" he growled, glaring at me.

I just glared back, "No. I've already been to the hospital. It's all checked out. End of story".

* * *

"Jaguar... Look. I'm the medic for this team. I'm K-Units doctor. And I watch out for the others. We all watch out for each other. And now, that involves you too" he replied.

I just continued to glare.

He glanced over at Wolf for a minute before slowly walking away from me, admitting defeat. But, of course, I knew it wouldn't be as simple as that, and before I could react, he had pinned me against the wall.

* * *

And had pulled up my shirt sleeve.

* * *

He stared at me, then back down at my arm, then back up at me again, half shocked, half concerned. I didn't really blame him. I had torn the bullet wound badly. Very badly. And it had cost me four inches of missing skin, and over 30 stitches. Chances of scarring? 100%.

"Just a stupid flesh wound right?" Snake said softly and I pulled out of his grip, making sure the stitches were hidden again, "Ok, so I lied. It's not a flesh wound. The bullet went straight through. Who cares?".

"I care Jaguar. Eagle cares. Wolf...".

"Cares?" I asked, "Nah, I don't think that's emotionally possible".

Wolf grunted in response.

"Wolf cares in his own... Strange... Deformed... Kind of... Delusional... Way. We all do. And unless you can trust us, this team isn't going to work" he replied gently and I gave an abrupt laugh, "Then you might as well quit now".

"... You don't trust us?" He asked quietly and I smirked, "Nope. But don't take it personally though, I simply just don't trust people".

"Why?" Eagle asked, slowly walking over and sitting down next to me.

I shrugged, "I just don't. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed".

* * *

Lie. 100% totally, positively, certainly, a bunch of lies. Of course I knew. How could I not know one of the reasons I was so fucked up because? No, I knew alright. And it started with a certain person called Ian Rider.

* * *

Man I was fucked up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"... So you gonna tell us or what?".

I looked up as Snake spoke, his Scottish accent laying thick as he forced the words out. It didn't take much to guess what he was talking about... But I asked anyway.

"Tell you what?".

He frowned, "Your... THE... Mission. What happened?".

"... I got in. Got the file. And got out" I replied simply and he sighed, "Jaguar... Please. You barely got here two days ago, and then you're suddenly going off on suicide missions, and returning shot yet... Still alive".

"... That generally IS the way I like to return" I finally said and Eagle bit down on his hand to stop grinning. But his shoulders still shook from compressed laughter.

"Come on, be serious here for a minute" Snake argued, "Let's break this down. What files did you have to get?".

"Something about government secrets... Yea, I wasn't really listening" I admitted smirking and he rolled his eyes, "Ok. So you were getting government files. And you were getting them where?".

"In an abandoned warehouse".

"... Seriously?" He asked and I nodded, "Yea. Pretty stereotype huh?".

"... You could say that" he muttered, "And, who, exactly, were you getting them from?".

"Arabian terrorists" I said grinning.

"And that's it?" He asked again and I nodded, "That's it".

"When did you get shot?".

"When I was leaving. They don't take too kindly to SAS kid's" I replied and Eagle suddenly jumped off his bunk, grinning like mad, "I KNEW IT!".

We all stared at him confused and he laughed again before spinning around to face me, "You're underaged. Too young for this. You're just a kid... And you just admitted it".

* * *

I stared at him for a minute before swearing quietly and falling back down on my bed, inwardly kicking myself for letting that fact slip.

* * *

I could hear Wolf slowly get off his bunk and walk over, "... Did you just curse... In Russian?".

I sighed, and rolled over onto my back, staring up at them, "... Yea".

"Why?" He asked confused and I smiled slightly, "Old habits die hard".

* * *

"... Well this has taken on a whole new level of weirdness" Eagle finally said and I smirked, sitting up again, "Tell me about it".

"Wait, so you can speak Russian?" Wolf asked.

He obviously wasn't going to let this drop.

"I... Well... Yea I guess... I can speak it fluently if that's what you're asking" I admitted and he nodded slowly, "But what... Why... How do you know

Russian?".

* * *

I paused.

* * *

And froze.

* * *

My breath catching in my throat.

* * *

Memories flashing before my eyes.

* * *

Scorpia.

* * *

Shaking my head against those rather... Disturbing... Memories, I looked back up at the leader, "You know that... Group... I messed with?".

"Well, no, because you never fucking told us their name, but, yea, sure, go on" he grumbled and I frowned, "They... Well... They're kind of... Russian... In a way... And I was sort of forced to learn it... While they sorted out, well, my future...".

"Wo, wo, wo, back up a little" Snake said suddenly, also joining the other two next to my bunk, "Did you actually just say that they practically KIDNAPPED you, and forced you to train with them?".

"... Not in those exact words no, but... You're not that far off" I said quietly and they all tensed up slightly.

"Stand up" Snake suddenly and I glanced up at him, "What?".

"Stand up" he repeated.

I frowned, "Why?".

"... I have a theory" he finally said.

"Which is?" I asked again and this time he sighed, "You were held against your will, forced to train with a group of criminals, and were with them for quite some time. What are the chances they... Went slightly further?".

I froze and he stared at me, disbelief and shock clouding his vision before he quickly covered his emotions and slowly sat down next to me, his voice barely a whisper, "I'm right aren't i?".

I nodded slightly and he swore. Quite loudly. In numerous amounts of languages.

"Snake... What's happening man?" Eagle asked warily and the medic glanced over at me before turning to the two remaining team members, "Think about it. Jaguar was held against his will and forced to train with them. FORCED. He didn't want to do it, so... Can you honestly not think up a reason as to how they made him do it?".

Eagle paled, "You mean... They... Dude... Jeasus... Seriously?".

Snake glanced over at me again, "If I'm understanding this right, then yea".

Eagle stared at me, his question coming out more of a statement, "... You were tortured".

* * *

Wolf glared at me, a whole lifetime build-up of hatred and venom and viciousness behind it and I was consciously aware of how similar that look was compared to the agents of... Scorpia.

So, I automatically flinched, and curled up, shuffling away from him, "Sorry".

My voice was a whole lot more meek and quieter than I had intended.

He glared at me even more, "Sorry? Did you just say SORRY?".

I flinched again, "I'm sorry".

He opened his mouth to yell again but was cut off by Snake elbowing him in the ribs and muttering something that only the leader could here.

A sudden realisation hit Wolf and he stared at Snake, who nodded, before turning back to me, his features softening and... An almost gentle look taking over, "You... You think I'm... That I'm mad at you?".

"I'm sorry" I repeated quietly, "Please... I'm sorry".

* * *

It was an automatic reaction.

* * *

Scorpia had fucked me up.

* * *

Big time.

* * *

Wolf took a step forward and I shrank back even further, my back hitting the wall. He froze, staring at me with a mixture of guilt, and what appeared to be... concern, "Jaguar I'm not angry at you... I'm angry at the people who did this to you".

"Sorry" I whispered, "Im sorry... I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sor-"

I was abruptly cut off by someone placing a hand over my mouth and I automatically flinched.

Again.

Badly.

Very badly.

* * *

They pulled their hand away in shock and I timidly glanced up, immediately averting my gaze when I saw all three men staring at me. They couldn't know how weak I was. They couldn't learn how vulnerable I had made this team. And they couldn't find out how pathetic I truly was. Because the truth was so much more painful than reality.

* * *

It was another few minutes before anyone spoke.

And the person who did speak, was Snake.

And I was thankful for the lack of silence.

But immediately wished he hadn't opened his mouth once I registered his words.

Such harsh, harsh words.

* * *

"Take off your shirt".

* * *

My shirt? Why would I take off my shirt? Why did he want me to take off my shirt? Surely he didn't... No... Oh god no... Not the... The... The scars... Why the scars? ... He must know about the scars... But how? He couldn't know... Unless he'd seen them... Which was impossible... Wasn't it?

* * *

It took me a few seconds to realise he was talking again.

"-oing to take off your shirt. Come on Jaguar, it can't be that bad. I know what's there. The others have a rough idea. So... Why not just do it?".

I tried to find the sense of logic behind those words.

There was none.

* * *

"Jaguar... Please".

It was Eagle speaking now.

"I know you don't want to man, but if what you're saying is true...".

* * *

Then Wolf came in.

"For fucks sake kid. Take. Off. Your. Fucking. Shirt. NOW".

* * *

Then there was some random yelling and I tried to back away from the loud noises but I couldn't because I was trapped in place and I panicked and frantically looked around and then the yelling stopped and the shouting died down and suddenly someone was gently tugging at the sleeve of my shirt and then it was gone and then and then and then and then and then and then and the-.

* * *

I took in every aspect of their reactions.

* * *

Snake was staring at me with a sort of... Doctor-like stance around him, as if trying to judge how log it would take for all of this to fully heal.

Eagle was flat out plain in disbelief, eyes wide, mouth slightly open, staring at me as if he couldn't believe this was really happening.

And Wolf had a dangerous gleam in his eye. But suddenly looked VERY protective. He also looked like if anyone got within a 10 mile radius of me, he would flat out kill them. Murder them in the most painful way possible.

Their reactions were acceptable, I declared, their just acting the way any sane man would. Sane being the word...

Swallowing back my nerves and fears, I forced myself to follow their gaze down to my chest.

* * *

My first thought was, 'This is not my chest'.

My second thought was, 'Ok, so maybe this is my chest... But God Dammit that's worse than I remember".

And my third, and final, thought was, 'The pain... So, so much pain...'.

* * *

Littered across my chest was a numerous amount of scars and scratches, all different shapes and sizes. A few of them, I remembered getting.

The bullet wound above my heart.

The acid spider web mark across my arm.

The knife wound from Slovakia.

Other scars... Well... I remembered getting those too... But they were much more recent...

* * *

"They did this to you" Wolf said bluntly. It wasn't a question. It wasn't even a statement. It was a matter-of-fact.

* * *

And it was only then my brain kicked in.

* * *

They saw the scars. They weren't allowed to see the scars. But they could still see them. Why could they see them? Oh yea... My shirt... Where was my shirt? Where was my jacket? Where was everything?

* * *

I frantically looked around for my shirt, finally finding it in Eagles fist. He must have been the one to take it off then. I stared at it for a moment, debating on wether to tackle him or not.

* * *

But before I could do anything, the bird spoke.

* * *

"You're not getting it back until you turn around man".

I looked up at him surprised, as did the other two. This was the first time I had heard him speak without that playful edge to his voice. His eyes were different too. More... Serious... Looking. And he looked kinda angry.

He stared at me, "Jaguar. Turn. Around".

Turn around? No. I couldn't turn around. They'd see the other... More vicious... Scars. I couldn't let them see those. I had to get my shirt back. And then I'd... I'd... I'd run... Yea... That's what I'd do... I'd run and never come back.

Eagle sighed, tossing my shirt to Wolf before kneeling down on the bed next to me, slowly reaching out and placing a hand on my good shoulder. If he noticed that I flinched, he didn't mention it.

Instead, he softly pulled me closer to him, turning me around in the process.

And immediately, his grip tightened.

* * *

My back was much the same as my chest and stomach... Only worse... Much, much worse... There were dark red scars stretching straight across my back, each one exactly an inch apart.

Scorpia had devised some sick plan to measure it first.

Then there was the viscous bruising across my lower back, a side effect of being punched too hard.

And lastly, there was my shoulders... If I were to give you just one word for them, it'd have to be destroyed. Just... Simply destroyed.

They were burn marks and scorch marks, multiple knife wounds, scars from a rather painful torch, and... Well... Certain marks caused by barbed wire...

* * *

"... Come here" Eagle said gruffly, pulling me into a tight hug and trying to avoid the sling around my arm.

"You're a fucking moron man" he continued, but there was no seriousness to his voice. He just had felt the need to say something, the fill in the silence. I knew how he felt.

* * *

A few seconds later, he pulled back, but kept his arm protectively around my shoulder, "Jaguar, I'm going to ask you something... And I want you to answer truthfully, ok?".

I nodded slowly and he sighed, "Dude... How old are you? Really? Your obviously not 21".

"19" I mumbled and he stared at me, "... 19?".

"Yea" I replied quietly.

He swore, "Jeasus man... And how long have you been 19 for?".

"... Two weeks" I replied, slightly louder this time and Wolf tensed up, "And what the FUCK are doing at an SAS training camp when you're still practically 18 years old?".

"Protection".

He swore again, "For FUCKS SAKE Jaguar. Tell us the TRUTH".

"THAT IS THE TRUTH".

* * *

I even surprised myself at how loud my voice was.

* * *

He stared at me, shocked, before anger quickly clouded over again, "WELL IF THATS THE TRUTH, THEN HOW THE FUCK DID YOU ESCAPE THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE?".

* * *

MI6.

* * *

MI6.

* * *

It was always MI6.

* * *

"I... I... It was..." I stammered.

* * *

I couldn't tell them the truth.

* * *

That'd give away my identity.

* * *

So instead, I stood up, grabbing my shirt and heading to the door.

* * *

"Don't you walk out on me" he called but I ignored him, "I'll see ye tomorrow".

"Hey, DONT YOU WALK OUT ON ME" he yelled, but by then I was at the door.

I gave one, quick, sparing glance back at K-Unit, before stepping out into the cool air and closing the door after me.

The Colonel and I we due for a little talk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Come in".

I took a deep breath, pushing open the door before quickly stepping into the Colonels office. He looked up at me surprised, before slowly nodding towards the chair in the corner, motioning for me to sit down.

I silently walked over, taking a seat in the assigned area before glancing up at him, "... We have a problem".

He frowned, "You didn't accidentally kill one of my men did you?".

I smiled slightly, "Trust me Colonel, if I was to kill one of your men, it wouldn't be accidental... But no. It's not that".

"... Then what is it?" He asked and I frowned, "I... Ah... Got a few... Scars, really... From past missions and stuff... K-Units seen them... And they want answers".

"You didn't tell them who you really are did you?" He asked but I shook my head, "All they know is I spent some time with a criminal organisation and that's where I got the scars... That's it. Nothing more and nothing less".

* * *

"Ok, so, let's see... Your a secret agent for MI6. You've trained here during the toughest selection week before. And you've got the most famous yet deadly terrorist organisation after you for the third time?" The Colonel asked.

"Fourth" I corrected and he looked up, "What?".

"Fourth. This is the fourth time Scorpia has wanted me dead" I explained and he frowned, "When? The first time was when you were 14. The second time was also when you were just 14... So if this is the fourth... What happened between then and now?".

My features darkened, "The third time was just over 8 months ago... That was the only time they actually caught me".

* * *

"... What happened?" He asked quietly and I shrugged, "I got caught. Spent 6 and a half months with them. MI6 got me out. And Iv spent the past two weeks in hospital".

He paled, "And you let me sent you on a SUICIDE mission? When you were barely healthy in the FIRST PLACE?".

"Iv been asked to do more in worse conditions trust me" I muttered and he sighed, "Ok... Eight months ago. They caught you. And they tortured you. Am I right so far?".

I nodded.

"And then MI6 found you, pulled you out... And you went to hospital?" He asked again.

"Then I got out of hospital, and was sent here for protection" I finished.

He stared at me, "... And K-Unit knows none of that?".

"... No" I replied, "But they know about the scars. And that's the one thing that'll be the most difficult to explain".

"... We're fucked" he finally said and I smiled slightly, "Or, of course, you could... Just... Maybe... Pre-arrange an accidental death where my body will somehow, never be found".

"And have an international crisis on my hands? No thank you" he replied, "... You could come clean".

"No way" I said immediately, "You know yourself how the SAS take SO kindly to spies. I'd be overwhelmed with love and care".

"You know... You're the first secret agent Iv ever met that can do sarcasm" he mused and I smirked, "That'll be the teenager side taking over"

He shook his head softly, "Your still a teenager... Still a kid... Yet you've seen and been through more shit that I, or any of my soldiers, could even imagine, not to mind live".

* * *

I looked down uncomfortably.

* * *

I hated sympathy.

* * *

I hated sorrow.

* * *

I hated emotions.

* * *

"A 14 year old super spy" the Colonel muttered, "... You were too young to become a spy. You're still too young to be a spy...".

I smirked, "Trust me sir, you are not the first one to tell me that".

* * *

A sharp knock made us both look up and the Colonel called out a quick, "Come in", before the door was opened and... Oh. My. God.

I stared at the man who calmly walked in. He wasn't any older than 26, and had longish spiked up black hair, with thoughtful, yet serious dark blue eyes. He was tall, around 6ft, and slim, with high cheekbones and thin lips. He had two piercings on his left ear, another on his lip, and a tattoo visible on his right wrist and collar bone. He was wearing a simple plain grey shirt, black leather studded jacket, dark ripped jeans, and heavy black combat boots. It took me only a split second to realise who he was.

"BEN!" I yelled, jumping up and pulling him into a tight hug, a huge grin spread across my face.

He laughed, pulling me closer, "Alex, Jeasus man, calm down!".

"Ah come on, I haven't seen you in AGES!" I whined, letting him go and he smirked, "Al, I saw you less than a month ago".

"Well it... It... It felt like ages!" I shot back and he grinned, ruffling my hair, "Felt the same here buddy. Same here".

The Colonel cleared his throat awkwardly and we spun around to face him, automatically standing to attention.

He stared between us, exasperated and completely out of his league, but eventually, his eyes settled on me, "... Just close, I believe you said?".

I grinned, "Yea... Maybe I didn't empathise on the 'close' as such".

* * *

"Fox" the Colonel said bluntly.

"Sir" Ben replied, matching his tone.

The Colonel gave him a rare smile, "I hear you've been looking after young Cub here".

Ben grinned, "Yes sir".

"... Good. That's good" he muttered, "How's '6 getting on?".

"With all due respect sir, but I honestly don't think you give a fuck about MI6" Fox replied.

The Colonel smirked, "I'm pleased to see they haven't knocked out ALL your sarcasm Fox... You'll be with K-Unit for the time being. Both of you, dismissed".

I paused at the door, taking one last glance back at the office, "About that issue...".

"Don't open your mouth" the Colonel replied simply and I nodded, "... Right".

* * *

"So, come on... What are you doing here?" I asked as Ben and I trudged across the training camp.

He smiled slightly, "Just got back from Australia. Said I'd call in to see how you're doing after... Well... You know...".

I ignored his last comment, "So, an Aussie huh? That's you're latest cover story?".

"Nah. My mission was in Australia. In Brisbane. But I was a Scot. And currently on run from the law".

I smirked, "I was wondering bout the whole 'bad-boy-biker' look... Suits you".

He laughed, throwing an arm around my shoulder, "Yeaaaa... No. Not really. I hate it. Can't wait till I get these piercings removed".

"What about the tattoo?" I asked, barely able to hold back my smirk, "You keeping that or what?".

He grinned, rolling up his sleeve to reveal a black and red tiger stretching from his wrist up past his shoulder to his neck, "... You know what? I think I'll actually keep this".

I laughed, but abruptly stopping when I realised we had reached K-Units cabin.

* * *

Ben stopped too, casting me a side-long glance before slowly reaching forwards to open the door.

* * *

I stopped him at the last minute.

* * *

"... There's something you should know" I said quietly, "... Before we go in".He frowned, but motioned for me to continue.

I sighed, "The others... They don't know I'm Cub. They can't remember me... To them, and everyone else in this training ground except for the colonel... I'm Jaguar. They don't know anything. At all... All they know is I'm 19 years old, and I was taken by a criminal organisation and forced to train with them... They've seen the scars but... They don't know the details. So you don't you dare let something slip".

He stared at me, "... You are such a moron Alex".

I smirked, "I know... Oh, and one more thing, we don't each other".

I didn't even give him a chance to reply before stepping forward, pushing open the door and walking over to my bunk, purposely ignoring the evil glare he gave me.

* * *

"Jaguar" Wolf snapped, "Where the fucking hell have you been?".

Eagle grinned, "You were at th-".

He abruptly stopped, catching sight of Ben at the door, and his smirk dropped.

"Says he knows ye guys" I explained, nodding in the spy's direction and Snake literally fell off his bunk, "Fox?".

Ben grinned, stepping in and shrugging, "Depends whose asking".

Snake grinned back, opening his mouth to say something, but before he could get in a word, Eagle had tackled Ben to the floor, screaming random questions at him, "WHERE WERE YOU? NOBODY TOLD US ANYTHING! EVERYTHING WAS CLASSIFIED! WHY WAS IT CLASSIFIED? ARE YOU STILL MI6? WERE YOU EVER MI6? WHERE DYA GET THE TATTOO? AND WHATS UP WITH THE PIERCINGS? YOUR MI6 ARENT YOU? I KNEW IT! DIDNT I SAY HE WAS MI6 GUYS? I SAID YOU WERE MI6! HOW ARE YOU EVE-".

"EAGLE" Wolf snapped, dragging him off Ben, "Give the man a break".

Eagle grinned, pulling the spy to his feet, "Sorry man. It's just been so fucking long since I've seen you! Since we've all seen you! Where have you been dude?".

Wolf glared at him, "Eagle. Let. Him. Speak".

Ben grinned, "Thank you Wolf. As polite as ever... But yea, still MI6".

Snake frowned, finally managing to get his voice, "Seriously? So that's why you're gone all criminal-looking on us?".

He smirked, "Exactly. The missions classified as you know, but it definitely does not involve a group of rouge bikers selling drugs in Australia who call themselves the Bengals".

"Of course not" Snake replied, also smirking.

"And it also has nothing to do with me pretending to be a Scottish fugitive on run from the law just to get into their terrorist organisation so I could slowly and painfully take them down" Ben continued and Wolf grinned, "We wouldn't dream even thinking of it".

"Never in a million years" Eagle said, laughing slightly, "But come on, tell us why you're here".

Ben glanced over at me, before focusing back on the excited soldier in front of him, "Oh, you know... Just a recap on training and stuff... 'Sides, it's about time I met back up with ye lads as well. As you said, it's been too long".

Snake nodded, finally deciding to pick himself off the floor, "That's one thing I won't deny you on... How long you here for?".

"Three days. That's all I can afford" Ben replied and I frowned.

Three days?

That's all?

He would be leaving again that soon?

* * *

Unforcently, my frown did not go unnoticed, and the man in question gave me a puzzling look. And even more unforcently, HIS puzzling look did not go unnoticed either.

* * *

Wolf cleared his throat, "Ah... Fox, this is Jaguar... He's kind of your replacement... Jaguar, this is Fox... He used to be our fourth member".

"Yea, until MI6 decided to interfere" Eagle grumbled but everyone just ignored him.

Ben gave me a curt nod, "Jaguar".

"Fox" I replied, matching his tone.

I could barely hold back my grin. Ben and I were best mates, had been for almost four years. He was like an older brother to me. And yet here we were, having to act like total strangers who actually disliked each other. Fun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I stared up at Eagles bunk above me. He was sound asleep, as were the others, Ben included, leaving me with nothing to do. Not that I was blaming them or anything. I mean, it was at least 2am. Of course they were going to be sleeping. Why wouldn't they be?

* * *

I, on the other hand, was currently VERY wide awake. Stupid nightmares. Every. Single. Fucking. Night. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't even close my eyes. All because of stupid fucking Scorpia. Bastards. But maybe if I just relaxed for a little while...

* * *

"How could you?" He demanded, punching me again, "You just let the DIE. It's all your fault Rider".

"No" I whimpered, "No. No. No. No. No. I didn't kill them. You killed them. ITS NOT MY FAULT!".

He kicked me in the stomach, "Do I have to spell it out for you? YOU. MURDERED. THEM".

"I didn't. I didn't. I didn't. Please" I sobbed, "It's not my fault. I didn't want anyone to die!".

"BUT THEY DID!" he screamed, "John Rider. Helen Rider. Ian Rider. Jack Starbright. Antony Sean Howell. Yassan Gregorovich. Do I have to list them out for you?".

I shook my head, "No. That wasn't my fault. None of that was my fault...".

"Oh but it was. Stopping kidding yourself kid. It was ALL your fault" he yelled, taking out a gun, pointing it at my shoulder, and pulling the trigger.

My muffled screams echoed through-out the building.

* * *

"JAGUAR!".

* * *

"COME ON, GOD DAMN IT!".

* * *

"WAKE UP!".

* * *

I shot my eyes open, gasping for breath as I struggled to get out of the persons grasp.

Why didn't they let go?

Why couldn't they just leave me alone?

For just this one time?

"Hey, come on, calm down, you're alright" they said softly.

No. That's what he always said. Then he'd attack.

"Jeasus Christ... Jaguar. Calm. The fuck. Down" he said again.

I ignored him, and continued to try and get out of his firm grip on my wrist.

"Look at me for fucks sake!" He growled, "I'm not going to hurt you".

That's what he always said. Right before he'd hurt me. Again.

Then he finally got the message and let go...

* * *

Wait, he let go?

* * *

I quickly backed away from him, falling off the bunk and stumbling back until I was pressed up against the wall, putting as much distance between us as possible.

"For fucks sake kid. What the hell is going on?" He yelled.

"Wolf" someone snapped.

* * *

Hey, that voice was familiar...

* * *

"Fox? What the fuck are you doing up?" The first man shouted but he ignored him, instead slowly walking over next to me, "Hey, come on, deep breaths, remember?".

* * *

That was... That was... That wa-

* * *

"Ben" I choked out, and he quickly knelt down next to me, pulling me into a tight hug, "You're alright. Everything's ok".

It was only then I realised I was violently shaking.

"Shhh, it's alright. It's over. They're gone" he said again, gently rubbing my back as I gripped onto his shirt, ignoring the pain filled memories that flashed through my head.

I was safe with Ben.

He would protect me.

* * *

After a few minutes, my shaking subsided a bit, and I finally managed to calm down.

Ben pulled back a small bit, and stared down at me, "Same one?".

I nodded, "... It was all my fault".

He eyes hardened, "It was NOT your fucking fault. So get that fucking thought out of your head RIGHT NOW, ok?".

I nodded again and he smiled slightly, "Good. Now come on, go back to sleep".

"But if I d-".

"Alex" he snapped, cutting me off, before softening, "I won't let them hurt you again. EVER. Alright?".

"... Promise?" I asked quietly and he nodded, smiling slightly, "Promise".

* * *

"What was that about?" Wolf asked quietly once Ben thought I had fallen back asleep again.

* * *

I hadn't.

* * *

"... Flashback" the Spy replied and I could almost picture Wolfs frown, "Flashback?".

"Yea. Flashback" Ben replied simply and Wolf sighed, "And how the fuck did you know what to do?".

"... I just know, alright? Now can we please go back to bed? It's 4 in the fucking morning".

"Fox" Wolf warned, "It's obvious you've met Jaguar before. Ye called each other by ye're NAMES for fucks sake. So how the FUCK to he know each other? And what did you mean by 'Same one'? You mean this has happened before? And why the fuck were you there when it did happen before? HOW THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU KNOW THIS KID?".

"Keep your voice down" Ben hissed, "If you wake him up again, I swear to god I'll fucking murder you".

Way to go Ben.

"This isn't over Fox" Wolf growled.

"Goodnight Wolf".


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning was... Different... To say the least.

When I woke, I quickly sat up, looking around fearfully, before everything from last night came rushing back to me.

* * *

Damn.

* * *

At least everyone was still asleep.

Or so I thought.

* * *

"Jaguar" someone snapped quietly and I mentally cursed my entire existence before slowly turning to face Wolf who was currently looking over at me from his top bunk, an unreadable expression on his face.

He stared at me for a minute before averting his gaze, "... What the fuck happened last night?".

"... Flashback" I muttered and he glanced back at me again, "About?".

"... Remember those bad guys I messed with?" I asked quietly and he nodded.

"Well... About them" I admitted and he tensed up, "So it's true then? They DID give you those... Scars?".

I nodded slowly, "Yea... Well... Some of them anyway".

Thankfully, he didn't press on the matter.

"And Fox? How do you know him?" Wolf asked again and I sighed, "I don't... We were just talking on the way over here yesterday".

He stared at me unbelievingly, "And you somehow know each other's names from that?".

I glanced over at Ben, "Well Fox? Is that how it happened?".

He grumbled something under his breath and rolled over to face us, "Yes, Wolf, that's exactly how it happened".

Wolf actually jumped, staring at me, then Ben, then back to me again, "... How the hell did you know he was awake?".

I grinned, "I've got my methods".

* * *

That's when both Eagle, AND Snake, decide to wake up.

* * *

"Dudes... Who the hell was yelling last night?" Eagle grumbled, yawning as he tiredly looked up at us.

I smirked, "Who do you think?".

Eagle frowned, immediately turning to Wolf, "Why were you yelling last night?".

He rolled his eyes, "Because I had a little... Fight... With Jaguar here".

"... About?" Eagle asked confused, and Wolf glanced up at me but I quickly shook my head.

He glared at me, "Jaguar".

"No" I replied firmly and he growled under his breath, "They have to know".

"No. That don't. And you're not going to tell them" I shot back.

He stared at me for another minute before turning to Ben, "Fox?".

* * *

"Not yours to tell" the Spy replied, "... Though yea, the others deserve to know".

I shot a glare at him, "What happened to having my back? Traitor".

He frowned, "They DO need to know Al, wether you like it or not".

I shook my head, "No. They don't. How Wolf found out was... Was a mistake. I shouldn't have let it happen".

* * *

Then suddenly, Ben turned angry.

Or rather,

Furious.

* * *

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE FUCKING STOPPED IT IF YOU WANTED TO ALEX. YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER THESE THINGS".

* * *

I resisted the urge to flinch.

* * *

Instead, I focused all my attention on remaining calm and neutralised.

"I know I can't control it" I replied quietly, "Which is why I don't know want anyone else to know".

Wolf swore under his breath, "You can't just fucking well ignore this!".

I turned sharply to him, "Ignore this? Ignore THEM? And how the FUCK do you think I've managed to survive this long only to IGNORE THEM?".

He forced himself to calm down, "Look kid. You've got issues. Problems. Who hasn't? But you can't just expect to continue like this for the rest of your fucking life!".

"It's worked before" I muttered, and that's, when Ben lost it.

* * *

"WELL 'BEFORE' DIDNT INVOLVE YOU GETTING KIDNAPPED AND SPENDING THREE MONTHS WITH SCORPIA".

* * *

Everyone in the room froze.

All heads snapped toward me.

All eyes now stared at me, unreadable gazes flickering through each one.

* * *

Damn.

* * *

Ben immediately backed down, "Jeasus Christ... Alex, I'm... You know I didn't mean it...".

He trailed off.

"You... You were kidnapped by... By... By Scorpia?" Snake choked out.

"Oh my fucking god..." Eagle whispered.

"... Is that where you got those scars?" Wolf asked quietly and I silently nodded.

He swore, running a hand through his hair, "Jeasus Christ kid... You're only 19 years old for fucks sake... What the hell got you involved with them?".

I remained silent.

Ben stared at me, "... They've seen the scars then?".

I nodded again and he slowly nodded back, before abruptly standing up and walking over to me, sitting down on the bunk next to me "Come here moron".

* * *

I didn't even try to protest as he pulled me into a tight hug.

* * *

"You really got to relax a little" he muttered and I laughed slightly, "Relax? Ben, we both know how impossible that is, a fact you so kindly proved not so long ago".

He grinned, "Yea... I never should've tried that, should've I?".

I smirked, "No. You shouldn't. And I'll never forgive you for it".

He pulled back at stared at me, "Alex? It's been 3 years. Surely you can find it in your heart to forgive me after all this time?".

"Ben? It's been three and a half years. Surely you can find it in your heart to realise I'll never forgive you after all this time" I replied, matching his tone, and he narrowed his eyes at me, before grinning again, "I taught you well".

I grinned back, "I learned from the best".

* * *

Which, unforcently, included Scorpia.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"... So what now?" I asked quietly and Ben sighed, "Now... Well... We just got to wait it out".

"Till '6 decide? Or until we decide?" I asked again.

"Well... I'll automatically be pulled out in two days so...".

"So you can't do a thing" I finished and he smiled apologetically, "Sorry".

I shrugged, "It's alright. Jones is gone a bit power mad since she became head of SO".

"... SO?" Wolf asked quietly, "What have you got to do with the Special Operations?".

* * *

I glanced up at him before averting my gaze back down to my hands.

* * *

Ben stared at me, "You didn't tell them who you work for? Please tell me you told them who you work for".

I shrugged again, "Maybe".

"No. No he has not" Wolf growled, "Jaguar. Start. Talking".

"... It's Cub" I muttered and Ben grinned next to me, "Now we're getting places".

Wolf ignored him and continued to stare at me, "What?".

I looked up at him, "It's Cub. Not Jaguar. My code-names Cub".

* * *

He froze, "But that... That... That means... Your... But...".

I smiled slightly, "5 years older. But yea. Still me".

He stared at me, speechless, and Ben burst out laughing.

Poor guy couldn't help it.

Wolf being speechless was a once in a lifetime chance.

So he took it.

* * *

"Your... Your Cub?" Eagle whispered, "As in... As in little Cub? The tiny Cub that came for two weeks during selections? Baby Cub?".

I smirked, "Can't quite remember you describing me as 'little' and 'tiny'... But yea. That's me alright".

They all stared at me.

And after a few minutes, Wolf got his voice back.

"... Jeasus Christ this has gotten fucked up".

* * *

"Ok, so, let me get this straight... You're Cub?" Wolf asked again, "The same Cub who we kind of... You know...".

"Bullied?" I finished, "Yea. Same Cub".

"But that was 5 years ago!" Eagle exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing back here now?".

"Eagle, I need you to process what you've just said. And then replay it out loud" Wolf replied and he frowned, "I just asked why he wa- oh".

"Yea. Oh" Wolf growled, "he was taken by Scorpia".

* * *

Then he seemed to realise something and he turned back to me, "... If you're only here for protection now... Then when exactly... did they take you?".

I tensed up slightly, "... I got out just under three weeks ago".

He stared at me, "3 weeks ago? And you were sent here? After spending... Wait. You never answered my question"

I remained silent and he glared at me, "Jaguar. Answer me".

I glanced up at him again, before looking over at Ben.

* * *

Because not even did the spy knew all the details.

* * *

I slowly stood up, walking over to Wolf and sitting down next to him, motioning for him to come closer.

He did so without reluctance.

"Promise you won't get mad?" I whispered, only loud enough for him to hear.

He nodded slowly, "I can't promise... But I'll try".

I smiled slightly.

That would do.

"... 6 and half months" I whispered and he tensed up slightly, ".., what?".

"That's how long I spent with them" I continued quietly, "I was kidnapped 7 months ago. And wasn't found until less than three weeks back. Two of those weeks were spent in hospital. Three days were spent learning to walk again. And the remaining day was spent getting ready to come here".

He stared at me, "That long? But... But Fox said y-".

"Spent only three months with them" I finished quietly, "That's what we told him. Because he'd go ballistic if he knew the truth".

"... Who's the 'we'? Who are you? Really?" Wolf asked and I glanced over at Ben, before turning back to him, making my voice audible for all.

* * *

I knew I was going to regret this.

* * *

"Agent Alex Rider. MI6".


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

What happened next, I was not expecting.

Wolf stared at me for a minute, seeming to contemplate the idea in his head before suddenly punching me.

Really hard.

In the face.

* * *

I almost fell off the bunk with the force, but thankfully, caught into the bed frame at the last minute and pulled myself back up, just in time to see Fox march straight over to Wolf, fist raised.

I quickly jumped up and pulled him back, "Don't even THINK about it Ben".

He struggled against my grip, but I had the height advantage and after a few more minutes he reluctantly stopped fighting me, and I firmly pushed him back towards his bed.

He spun around to face me, "He punched you".

I smirked, wiping away the blood from the corner of my mouth, "I know".

"Why did he punch you?" Ben asked frowning and I sighed, "Maybe it's got to with the fact I'm a 19-year-old spy".

"Yet you're not going to let me punch him back?" He asked again.

I frowned, spinning around to face Wolf who stared up at me, half furious, half shocked, "SHOULD I let him punch you? He would do it you know, he's very protective of me".

"VERY protective" Ben muttered harshly.

Wolf looked between me, then Ben, then back to me again, "... You're a spy?".

* * *

"You wanted to know who I am. I told you" I replied flatly, "My name is Alex Rider. And I work for Special Operations at Military Intelligence number Six. The Secret Intelligence Service. MI6".

"I know who they are" he replied gruffly and I grinned, "Which would explain why you hit me".

"... Sorry" he muttered, "Kind of automatic reaction... I wasn't sure if you were real or not...".

I grinned even wider, "You wanted to see if I was real or not? Seriously?".

He glared at me, "Hey, you just told me you work for MI6. And that you're still a teenager. Kind of a strange combination, don't you think? What would the Secret Service want with you? Let me guess... Your rich daddy and mommy send you to them after you somehow got caught and tortured by Scorpia?".

* * *

My smirk fell at that, and an emotionless mask took over as I abruptly turned and walked over to Ben, sitting down next to him once again.

Wolf stared at me, a smirk playing at the edges of his mouth, "What? Something I said?".

I quickly put my hand on Ben's shoulder as he stood up to try and punch Wolf again.

Instead, he relaxed slightly under my touch, and glared at the solider from across the room, "You really are an insensitive bastard, aren't you?".

Wolfs smirk fell slightly, "... What?".

Ben shook his head angrily at him, "You know nothing about this kid. NOTHING. You don't know what he's been through, you don't know what he's done, you don't even know... Anything. At all. You nothing absolutely nothing... Yet you still have the nerve to judge him... You don't have a fucking clue".

Wolf glared right back at him, "Oh and I suppose you do?".

"Ben" I warned quietly as he opened his mouth to reply, "Ignore him".

The leader laughed, "What? Playing the hero, are you Jaguar? Or should I say Cub instead? You're nothing but a rich little spoiled brat. I doubt those scars are even real".

Harsh.

Ben turned to me, "Alex. Please?".

"No" I replied firmly, "Don't answer him. Otherwise you'll do it for both of us".

* * *

Wolf, on the other hand, didn't know when to shut up.

* * *

"I can't believe this" He snarled, "You won't even answer me... I WANT ANSWERS!".

I calmed turned back to him, "You want answers? Fine. Ask away".

He seemed slightly taken aback at my sudden honestly but his anger quickly took over, "The scars. ARE they real?".

"Unbelievable" Ben muttered but I ignored him, instead, remaining focused on Wolf, "Yes. They're real... And I've got a doctors file to prove it if you want".

He glared at me, "Is what you've said so far true? Your name, age, MI6, all that stuff?".

"Everything" I replied and he scowled, "What about your rich parents? Daddy's little angle I'm guessing?".

I stiffened up, averting my gaze as I spoke, my voice barely audible, "... No".

He smirked, "No? How about Mummy's little princess?".

I snapped my head back to him, suddenly furious, "You don't get it do you? I HAVE no mother. I HAVE no father. They're both dead. You know who killed them? Murdered them? My godfather. My own fathers best friend. You know who my godfather worked for? No? Well he was Scorpia. And you know who my father worked for? Take a wild guess, Wolf. He was MI6, also a Scorpia assassin in his spare time. You know nothing about me. NOTHING. And until you do, don't you DARE start questioning me about my family".

* * *

By the time I finished, all three SAS soldiers had paled.

Dramatically.

Wolf being the whitest.

* * *

"... Who raised you?" He finally asked, his voice quiet and with a hard edge to it, "After they... Passed away... I mean?".

I laughed, "My uncle. Who, also, just happened, to be MI6... Oh yea, and he's dead too. Murdered, once again".

"By who?".

Wolfs voice was fainter than usual.

"By Yassen Gregorovich" I ignored their sharp intake of breath, "Who, as it may be, was also one of my fathers very close friends... When my uncle died, I was raised by my housekeeper, Jack, who was also assassinated. Once again, by Scorpia".

They all stared at me, minus Ben, of course, who had already heard my story. He just sat next to me quietly, providing the moral support to continue.

* * *

By now, the other three were staring at me with a mixture between shock, and guilt.

* * *

I didn't want to have to face them anymore, so, muttering a few words to Ben, I stood, saving one last glance back the SAS soldiers before swiftly walking out into the early morning air.

* * *

Glad that was over.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"They know" I said simply, walking into Colonel Philips office a few minutes later.

He glanced up at me, "Didn't you ever learn to knock Alex?".

"Didn't you ever learn to lock sir?" I shot back and he sighed, putting down his pen, "Sit down Jaguar".

"Cub" I corrected, closing the door behind me and taking a seat in the corner of the room. I had better escape routed from here, and if someone else was to come in, I'd be partly hidden by the door, where I could attack undetected if necessary.

And the Colonel unforcently, noticed.

He frowned, "What did you do Jaguar?".

"Cub" I repeated, "It's Cub".

He paused, "... Is this your way of telling me the others know?".

"All of K-Unit have found out. That's it" I finished and he slowly nodded, "And when you say they 'found out'... How much exactly do they know?".

"They know I'm MI6, they know I'm only 19, and they know a bit about my family" I replied.

"But they don't know you're one of the best agents this world has ever seen" he finished and I smiled slightly, "No".

"Well that's not very fair now is it?" He asked, smirking at me and I frowned, "It won't change anything".

He stared at me, "... Do you even know what you're saying Cub? OF COURSE IT WOULD CHANGE EVERYTHING!".

I flinched slightly at his tone and he immediately calmed down, "Look kid, try and see it from their eyes... To them you're a teenage spy. That's it. If course they're not going to understand it!".

"They seemed to have a pretty good grasp on what was happening" I growled.

"... They attack you?" He asked quietly and I shrugged, "Wolf punched me. That's it".

"Bastard" He muttered, "He always did have a temper".

I smiled slightly, "Yea. I got that the first day we met".

"I'm sure you did. But what about Fox? What about him?".

I shrugged again, "Wolf punched me. Ben tried to punch Wolf. I stopped the fight before it happened... No idea where he is now".

"So... What do you want to do?" the Colonel asked and I glanced up at the stack of files on his desk, "No idea... But I've you're not the best at paper work".

* * *

An hour later, there was a knock on the door and I glanced up from the report I was currently writing as it slowly opened.

The Colonel shot me a brief yet meaningful glance and I slowly lowered the file to the floor before silently standing up, and creeping further into the corner next to the door.

The Colonel quickly turned back to the door, "Yes?".

"I... We... Wish to ask about Jaguar sir".

I froze at the voice.

Snake.

"What do you wish to ask?" the Colonel asked and I could actually picture the Medic shifting from one foot to the other, "Well... He disclosed some information to us sir... We wish to question if it's genuine".

"You are requesting personal information on another solider?" Philips asked again.

"But he's not a fucking SOLIDER!".

Ah.

There we were.

Wolf.

The Colonel glared at him, "As the leader of K-Unit Wolf, you should keep them under control. That includes your own temper as well".

"Yes sir" he muttered and the Colonel sighed, turning back to Snake, "Continue".

"Well, you see sir, we are under the impression that Jaguar has been here before... More specially when he was 14" the Medic replied and he nodded, "That is correct".

There was a brief pause.

"... So Jaguar really IS Cub?" Someone asked.

"Yes Eagle, Jaguar really is Cub. He's been here before. And he's here again. End of".

* * *

"But sir, he's still a child!" Eagle protested and the Colonel smiled, "And he acts damn more like an adult than you do. What does that tell you?".

"That he's... I don't know... Weird?" Wolf grumbled and I heard a sigh, before someone else stepped forward, "It's tell us that he was force to grow up too fast".

I smiled.

Ben.

"Exactly. Thank you Fox" the Colonel replied, "It tells us that Cub grew up too fast... And that Eagle still hasn't grown up at all".

I could hear them laugh slightly before turning serious again as the Colonel continued, "And since he acts like an adult, he should be treated like an adult, shouldn't he?".

There was a faint grumble of agrees.

"And that means No. Punching. Him" Philips finished, glaring at them, "I'm looking at you Wolf".

"It's was an accident!" He protested and Fox swore under his breath, "It wasn't a fucking accident Wolf. You knew what you were doing".

"What's this to you anyway?" Wolf demanded, "Ever since you got here you're on HIS SIDE! WHY?".

"Because... Because... Because I..." Ben trailed off.

"Because what Fox? What in this fucking world made you take his side?".

Ben paused, "...Because he's my partner".

* * *

Dead silence.

* * *

"... What?" Eagle choked out and Ben sighed, "He's my fucking partner ok? I'm MI6, and Alex is MI6. And if you had actually been listening to him a while ago, you would have realised that he WAS my partner".

"So... You... Alex... What?" Wolf asked confused.

"Alex and I are partners. In MI6. Out on the field. As we have been for the past 4 years... We've got each other's back" Ben replied quietly.

"... Damn this kids good" Eagle finally replied and they all turned to him, "... What?".

"This kid" He repeated, "Alex. Cub. Jaguar. Whatever his name is, he's good. Real good. He made it feel like he told us everything, that he revealed loads about himself but... He didn't... Not really... I mean think about it, we only know 4 or 5 things about him. His name is Alex Rider. He's 19 years old. He works for MI6. And he has no living relatives".

"... He's right" Snake finally said, "That's all Cub told us... The rest we got from Fox".

"And he only told you that much because of me" Ben replied, "So be grateful with what you got".

"... What's that meant to mean?" Wolf asked carefully and Ben sighed, "It means, moron, that Alex won't tell you anything else. He's... Different. In a way. He's very secretive. Keeps to himself. He's quiet... And his past is a no-go area. You're lucky you even got his family out of him".

* * *

The Colonel coughed loudly and they all immediately turned back to him.

* * *

He sighed, "Cubs past and history are for him to tell you. Not me. And I refuse to let any of you ask me any more on the matter. Dismissed".

"Could you at least tell us where he is sir?" Eagle asked but the Colonel shook his head.

They quietly backed out and the door closed.

* * *

I held my breath for another 10 seconds, making sure they were gone.

Exactly 7.4 seconds later, the door re-opened.

"Where is he really?".

Ben.

Smiling slightly, I silently sat back down in my chair, continuing my report.

The Colonel took one look at me before sighing and nodding in my direction.

Ben immediately spun around to find me innocently writing away on the file.

He sighed, "Al, what are you doing?".

"Helping with his paperwork" I replied, pointing over at the Colonel, "And no offence Philips, but you really are quite rubbish at it".

"Alex" Ben warned, "That wasn't what I meant and you know it".

I sighed, putting down the file again and running a hand through my hair, "What do you want me to say Ben? That I'm sorry? That I'm... I'm too fucked up to care about? That no matter what I do I'll find some way to screw it up? Is that what you want?".

He stared at me, before suddenly walking over at hitting me across the back of the head.

REALLY hard.

"That" He growled, "Is for thinking like a moron. And this-" he pulled me into a hug, "-Is because you need it".

I frowned, "I have to get out Ben. I can't go back to K-Unit. Not now. Not after... After what happened".

He pulled back and slowly nodded, "I'm being pulled out tomorrow... I'll see what I can do".

I smiled slightly, "Thanks mate".

He grinned, ruffling my hair, "No problem... Now about that paper work".


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

We failed.

Simple as that.

As much as Ben and I asked and pleaded and begged for Mrs. Jones to get me out of here, she wouldn't budge.

We failed.

Dramatically.

Then Ben left.

He was reluctant to leave me, but orders were orders.

And he had to go.

Something bout a mission in the Czech Republic...

But that part didn't matter.

What mattered, was the fact he had left.

Leaving me all alone with the remainder of K-Unit.

It wasn't so bad... In a way...

I kind of avoided them on all means possible.

I didn't go back to the cabin until they were all asleep, and I got up a good hour or two before they woke.

Not that I did much sleeping anyway.

Stupid nightmares.

And as for the training side of it, well... I didn't do it.

I didn't train with them.

At all.

The Colonel forbade anyone from even thinking it.

Said it was because it was too soon to be out in heavy work so shortly after I had escaped Scorpia only three weeks ago.

So for the past four days since Ben left, I was left in Brecon Beacons, but without a unit.

I glanced up from the papers as the phone rang.

* * *

I frowned and continued the Colonels paperwork.

He really did need help.

And speaking of the Colonel...

I looked up as he answered the phone.

"Colonel Philips speaking".

He frowned and glanced over at me, before turning his attention back to the phone, "Yes... No... Then I politely refuse... Oh, being polite wasn't god enough for you? ... No? ... The FUCK. OFF... You'll have my job? Yea right. I know you've got power and all but you seriously can't expla-... Oh... I see... Yes, I'll tell him right away... Good day Mrs. Jones".

I stared at him as he slowly lowered the phone, all his anger suddenly gone and he glanced up at me, "... That was MI6".

"And?" I asked and he looked me straight in the eye, "There's been an accident".

I tensed up, "What's happened?".

He sighed, giving me an oh-so familiar look.

A look of regret.

Of remorse.

And of responsibility.

He took a deep breath, "... It's Ben Daniels".

* * *

The rest faded out, and I only caught some words.

Words such as 'Mission in the Czech Republic' and 'Cover Blown' and more importantly, 'Has been severely Injured, shot multiple times'.

"I'm so sorry Cub" the Colonel finished quietly.

I slowly got to my feet, automatically putting on an emotionless mask as my mind took over, "Permission to leave the training camp, sir".

He flinched slightly at the deadness in my voice, "Cub, listen...".

"Permission to leave the training camp, SIR" I repeated, louder this time as a jolt of anger managed to flash through my eyes.

He sighed, "... MI6 is waiting outside with a car. They ordered me to tell you to get your bags, and to meet them at the gate in the next five minutes or they would use force... They'll just send you on another mission Cub".

I barely registered the words, the automatic part of my brain doing the speaking, "With all due respect sir, but I wish to leave. I thank you for having me here on such short notice sir, and I thank you for everything you did. Good day sir".

I saluted him, before marching out, heading towards the cabins.

* * *

Ben had been shot.

Many times.

Across the chest.

And the last three people I cared shot and had gotten shot, had all died.

Fox had been critically injured after his cover was blown.

Mission failure.

He had lost.

And now he was fighting for his life in a British hospital.

Chances of his survival were...

Nothing.

* * *

I slowly pushed open the door to K-Unite cabin and the three men jumped up in surprise.

They all froze when they saw how pale I looked.

"Jaguar?" Eagle asked slowly.

I remained silent, walking straight over to my bunk and packing everything I owned.

I couldn't tell them about Ben.

They wouldn't understand.

"Hey, Cub, come on man, what's happened?" Eagle asked softly

I glanced up at him, "... I have to go... I'll be back sometime in the next few days I guess... Depends on MI6... I don't know exactly when... I just have to go..." I trailed off and zipped up my bag.

Snake stepped forwards, "Why?".

I stayed quiet and headed for the door.

Wolf swore, "CUB. Why. Are. You. Going?".

I stopped, my hand on the door knob as I slowly turned back to the three confused, and slightly worried SAS soldiers, "... A very close friend of mine has been shot. He's like a brother to me, always has been. He's currently in hospital and... And they don't know if he'll make it".

* * *

Then I left.

* * *

I stared out the window at the fields and buildings passing by.

But I didn't appreciate them now.

Not today.

Not when Ben was currently fighting for his life in St. Dominic's.

All I could think about was everything we'd be out through.

All the missions we'd been on together.

All the jokes and games we'd played on each other.

It didn't seem real.

It didn't feel like this was happening.

And it didn't seem possible that Ben could die.

Die.

Death.

Dead.

They were all such strong words.

Strong words that represented something even stronger.

Strong words that could rip you apart, bit by bit, piece by piece, and section by section.

Strong words that could kill you.

That could kill MI6.

That could kill Ben.

... That could kill me.

* * *

"Hey, kid, come on, we're here" the Driver announced, and I was thrown from my thoughts as we pulled into the British hospital.

Man that was fast.

Felt like only seconds ago I was telling K-Unit what had happened.

Well... Telling them what I wanted them to think had happened.

I slowly stepped out of the car, walking as if in a daze towards the hospital entrance as I muttered a quick thanks to the driver.

Walking up to the receptionist, I muttered a few words to her before she pointed toward the stairs.

I slowly walked up them, oblivious to most of my surroundings as I flashed the guards at Bens door my MI6 ID, before stepping into the frighteningly clean room.

Nearly everything was white.

* * *

The walls.

The ceiling.

The floor.

Even the heart monitors.

Everything was white... Except for the person lying in the bed.

I stared at him.

At Ben.

At the only guy I ever truly trusted.

He was lying down on the white sheets, with another white blanket pulled up as far as his waist.

His entire chest was wrapped in white bandages, certain parts on it gone red.

As was his left arm.

His hair was speckled with blood, the red standing out starkly against the black, and his eyes remained closed.

His skin was pale.

Very pale.

Much too pale for him to even be considered alive.

And there were too man wires and tubes covering him.

A breathing tube was connected to his throat, with a blood and IV drip connected to his right arm.

He didn't look like the cheerful happy Ben I knew.

He didn't look like he should at all.

He didn't even look like he breathing anymore.

* * *

I slowly walked over next to him, sitting down by the bed and bringing my knees up to my chest as the first tear fell.


End file.
